


In my dreams

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obsessedwithfemalecelebrities said:<br/>Do you take prompts? If you do can you do Captain Canary's first I love you's :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my dreams

“Leonard, _ah_ , don`t move!”

“I`m perfectly still,” he replied, chuckling.

Sara hit him in the shoulder, laughing and a little short of breath. He was actually proud of that, knowing that he was the reason for her smile and her breathlessness. She was squirming in his lap, with his hands on her hips, naked and sweaty and just _beautiful_.

“You`re laughing! If you could just, _ah_!”

He adjusted his position then, lifting his hips a little and enjoying the moan that escaped her throat. He was doing it on purpose now, and she knew it. “Leonard, for fuck`s sake, stay still!”

He laughed again - he was laughing a lot lately, he thought. Nevermind the danger and the villains they hunted down through time, he was living the happiest time of his life, with a purpose, and an almost-family - the team, plus his sister, Mick, and _her_. Sara.

She was finally able to lift herself off of him with a whine, and he reluctantly let go of her hips. He remained still, sitting with his back to the head of the bed, while she moved to sit by his side.

“You`re all sweaty,” she said with a small chuckle as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Normally, he would have replied with a quip. Sarcasm was like a second nature for him, and the first layer of his armor. She knew it, and she was aware of what he was trying to protect. She also knew about his story, his father, the juvie, the heists, and she was still there, by his side.

He sighed, thinking of how close they were, probably the closest he had ever been to anyone else in his life. His sister was still the most important person in the world for him, but they shared a past, not their current lives. Sara had also helped him and Mick restore their friendship. It had taken a lot of time and effort... and talking, which they hated, but they were back to being best friends, and it was all because of her.

“I can hear you thinking, Len.”

He opened his mouth to tell her his thoughts, to try and explain what was going on in his head, and the words that came out took him completely by surprise.

“I think I love you.”

She lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes, smiling. She didn`t look surprised at all.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

He blinked, watching her as she took his lips with her own, before speaking again. “Remember when I told you that I knew you were dreaming of us - of me - a couple of weeks ago?”

He nodded, speechless. His brain was still in shock for what he had said, and even more so for what she had just replied.

“You should probably know,” she added with a smile, “that you talk in your sleep.”

“What else did I say?” he asked, after a moment.

“Wouldn`t you like to know,” she said in a sultry voice.

He laughed, shaking his head. “I`m gonna get it out of you, assassin!”

“Is this where I moan _Yes, please_?”


End file.
